ixcyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Quasa
__FORCETOC__ A race devoted to their own voices and the recording of knowledge, they are weak in body but their minds are measured and their tongues graceful. As many men have been cheated out of their wallets as have been charmed by the voices of this amphibious race. Age Categories Adulthood at 22 Middle Age at 48 Old Age at 75 Venerable at 110 Maximum Age 110+2d20 Roleplay Personality: A Quasa mind is always alert and thinking of how to get out of threatening situations, and to that effect love to stay in control of a conversation. They instinctively watch for a person’s moods, so that they can head off any unpleasantness. Appearance: Their faces look humanlike, save for being more pointed, the sparkle of their scales, their changing eye colour (which they can do by choice, but have informed most other species that it reflects their moods) and their slit pupils, but once you look further down you find the exoskeleton which starts at their collar bones and covers their entire torso and upper arms and legs. This is typically made of a dark chitin, which they are born with in a softer state and it hardens over time. They typically have silver, metallic blue or metallic green scales, though surfaceborn are known to have less of a sheen to them. Relations: They get along well with halflings, gnomes and dwarves as valued trading partners, but many prefer the company of elves due to their more perceived pensieve and more . They are generally at odds with the orcs of the Dohrnish peninsula. Alignment: Typically neutral and lawful. They are not fighters, and they usually try to subvert the laws, rather than actually break them. Quasa lands: They are located underwater or near large bodies of water. They usually settle in the mouth of rivers, though some like to settle in lakes further inland. Their main settlements are based in the Iaen Sea and are built entirely our of coral and glass. The Quasa that live in the Iaen Sea are called the Ip-eun and Quasa that live elsewhere are referred to as Tagya (or Surfaceborn). Religion: They worship the Paragon of Speech, Vox, as a beacon of knowledge and understanding. Even most of those that do not worship her still laud her as such things, but have learned a scepticism of divinity itself. Language: The Quasa often talk over each other in their language of Iaen, which sounds like a song when spoken. Names: The names of the Quasa are flowing things, meant to sound sing-song. A male name generally ends on a soft sound, whilst a female name ends with a hard consonant. The family name is written first, for ease of organisation, but people are generally addressed by their given name. Male names: Yuli An, Soji Ul, Rari Ui Female names: Oresi Rud, Juna Yok, Awo Top Adventuring Quasa: Quasa often adventure to expand their knowledge, the knowledge of others and business contacts. Quasa Racial Traits Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: +2 Charisma, +2 Wisdom, -2 Dexterity * Type: Humanoid * Size: Medium * Base Speed: 20-foot land speed, not slowed by armour. 30-foot swim speed * Languages: Iae and Kherran and may learn any language aside from Druidic for having a high intelligence score. Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Emissary: Once per day a Quasa may re-roll a Bluff or Diplomacy check, they must accept the result of the re-roll even if it is worse. * Quasa Song: Quasa have +2 Racial bonus to Perform (Sing) Movement Racial Traits * Swim: +8 Swim and 30-foot swim speed Defence Racial Traits * Exoskeleton: Quasan's carapace gives them +1 Natural Armour Senses Racial Traits * Deepsight: Darkvision of 120ft that only applies when underwater. Other Racial Traits * Amphibious: Can breathe both air and water. Category:Species Category:Playable Species Category:Lore